tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira Toujou
Akira Toujou (登場輝) is the leader of Starlight Abortion Mew Mew. She is Mew Cream (ミュウクリーム). Appearance Akira Akira is a tall girl who has short magenta hair and matching eyes. She usually wears a pink dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a pink dress, a white jacket and pink shoes. Her café uniform consists of a pink dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Cream As Mew Cream, her hair grows longer, becomes pink and gets styled into a ponytail. Her eyes change to the same colour. She gains white Ursa Minor ears, and a matching tail. She wears a pink dress with matching boots and gloves. She also has pink garters on both her arms, her right thigh and a neck garter around her neck. The top of her dress and the tops & bottoms of her garters are lined with a white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her neck garter, and her Mew Mark, a pink star, is located on her central chest. Personality Akira is an energetic girl who has a love for cheerleading and her parents. She is very kind and caring girl to her friends and at her school. Etymology # Akira (輝) is a given name present in many languages. In Japanese means the light coming from the sun, sunlight & moonlight, bright, intelligent, wisdom and truth. # Toujou (登場) means Potato Net in Chinese. # Cream is used for whipping. Abilities Transformation Akira’s transformation, as expected, is the most amazing sequence of the six members. Akira should kiss the pendant and a declaration of her transformation. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, iniating the sequence. Akira parts her hands from her Mew Mark on her chest, and she spins into a flurry of pixels, causing her Mew outfit to appear. She performs a final spin as her bear ears and tail sprout from her head and back and she lands safely on the ground, clapping and striking a pose. Weapon and attack Mew Cream’s attack stems from her weapon known as the Cream Violin. During her attack sequence, she rises up into the air with her arms crossed over her chest. She then parts them and manifests the Cream Violin in each hand. Playing a small rhythm with it, she spins around and then fires a blast of pixelated characters at the opponent. Trivia * Akira shares her first name with Akira Kenjou from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode and Akira Akatsuki from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers. * Akira shares her seiyuu with Kaede from DRV3KH. * Akira shares her voice actress with Mouse from Animal Mechanicals. They have the same accent as each other. * Akira is the second pink Mew leader on the wiki after Ame Momose.Ame * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme meaning is CreViolin. Gallery 1E4EC65D-8FBD-4E0F-812E-E51CE11FD5CE.png|Akira in casual outfit 9FF29AEB-3E55-4798-A050-DB1BF4D161F4.png|Her school uniform 8299F5FB-574C-4698-9243-4A06B264883E.png|Mew Cream Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Violin Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Starlight Abortion Mew Mew Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Weapon Users: Light